Every time you kissed me
by Arthuria Pendragon
Summary: ¿Que le ha pasado a la princesa? Nada bueno puede pasar con una chica salvaje y un chico tímido en extremo... ¿habrá amor? ¿Calentura? ¿Violación?
1. El éxtasis del reencuentro

_**Bueno chicos quise hacer mi primer one shot… pero al parecer no soy buena para eso._. Ya que se me ocurren mas ideas como voy escribiendo.**_

_**Además me he propuesto algo con este fic, quiero hacer capítulos largos… :3**_

_**Disfrútenlo.**_

_**PD: contendrá Lime y Lemon en un futuro (mi primer lemon ¡yay!)**_

_**PD2: Lo se estoy muy activa… e3e disfrútenlo porque estoy de vacaciones.**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon.**_

_**** Chapter 1****_

_****Éxtasis del reencuentro****_

-¡Woaaah!- gritaba una joven damisela encargada de la limpieza del cuarto de la princesa. Salía corriendo a toda velocidad de los aposentos de Zelda, como hubiese una bomba adentro y no era la única 2 chicas más le seguían el paso gritando por el pasillo buscando donde esconderse.

De pronto el padre de Zelda, el rey de Hyrule apareció, camino hasta la habitación de Zelda para ver a su hija en un estado bastante deplorable para una princesa.

La habitación era un desastre, las cortinas estaban desgarradas, parecía que las paredes habían sido arañadas por miles de gatos, los cajones estaban fuera de sus lugares exhibiendo la ropa del diario e intima de la princesa, sin mencionar que había un gato durmiendo plácidamente en uno de ellos. Mientras que la joven con solo su pijama se aferraba a su almohada mirando a la nada con puchero como gesto.

El rey hablo con mucha paciencia mientras con la mano se apretaba en medio de las cejas intentando controlar su enojo. –Hija… No sé qué es lo que esperas con esta actitud, no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde hace 5 días, no quieres comer, no quieres salir, no quieres que tus mucamas te vistan ni arreglen. Tienes un gato en la habitación. ¡Además que estas semidesnuda!- Sonrojo el padre de Zelda sin ocultar mas su enojo.

La chica ignoro a su padre y siguió mirando al piso.

-¡Esto es todo! Si quieres ser ignorada lo serás… Pero hay de ti si cometes alguna atrocidad fuera de tu cuarto.- Grito el rey cerrando la puerta con furia.

El rey se fue caminando hasta la sala de su trono pensando en alguna solución para el dilema, aunque el muy despistado no se daba cuenta del verdadero cambio radical de Zelda… Aun.

Ceno solo, aun pensativo…

Llego a su alcoba, se cambio de ropas y se acostó, durante unos minutos se quedo mirando al techo hasta quedar dormido.

-¡Lo tengo!- Grito triunfante. Se levanto como un relámpago a escribir una carta, cuando termino llamo a un guardia y pidió que esta fuese entregada lo más pronto posible.

Con la conciencia limpia y una sonrisa se fue a dormir como un bebe.

El siguiente día fue de ansiedad para el rey de Hyrule pues esperaba que esa carta llegase por lo menos ese mismo día al anochecer.

Y a la mañana siguiente siguió esperando pacientemente…

A lo lejos en las orillas del lago hylia un joven de ropajes simples y verdes, sentado con una caña para pescar, esperando a que algún pez picara en la carnada. Ya se hacía tarde comenzaba a ponerse el sol cuando el trotar de un caballo llamo la atención del joven rubio.

Un caballero del rey llegaba a su encuentro, el joven se levanto dejando de lado su caña de pesca y espero al mensajero.

-Mensaje urgente para Link de parte del rey…- El hombre entrego la carta.

El chico abrió el sobre que decía un mensaje carente de detalles.

"_Link, mi estimado Héroe… Me veo en la necesidad de pedir prestado tu servicio una vez más aquí en el castillo…_"

"_Sería conveniente que partieras inmediatamente pues tu ayuda es urgente_"

-¿Esto qué significa…?-

-Que el rey tiene problemas y te necesita a su servicio.- Dijo el caballero severamente. –Ahora he de partir…-

-¿No puede esperar a por mí?- Pregunto el chico

-Me temo que no joven.- Se dio la vuelta y cabalgo a toda prisa por donde vino.

-¿Ah… que será?- Hablo solo Link.

El corazón le bombeaba como loco, la cara estaba roja como un tomate y le brillaban los ojos, una pequeña esperanza de volver a ver a la joven…

-Después de tanto tiempo…- Dijo el chico caminando hacia el puente que cruzaba el rio. –No seas tonto Link… Ella seguramente estará ocupada.- Dijo el chico tratando de pensar con la cabeza. –Pero puede que le llegues a ver, y esta vez le preguntes su nombre…- Dijo pensando con el corazón.

Llego al pedazo de tierra en medio del lago donde una casa muy curiosa le esperaba, su casa donde Aniie y su hermano Carl le habían recibido con mucho cariño.

Ellos no se encontraban en casa pues salieron a comprar vegetales y repartir el pescado.

Link preocupado por cuanto tardarían en volver comenzó a escribir una nota explicando la situación dejando la carta del rey como prueba. Termino de escribir y empezó a empacar algo de comida para el viaje.

Salió y volvió a cruzar el puente, se despidió del lago Hylia y llamo a Epona.

La yegua acudió rápidamente al llamado de su amo, relinchando de felicidad al ver al chico de nuevo, el joven le dio una manzana. Monto y se dirigió al castillo…

El rey al amanecer tenía los nervios de punta, pues esperaba al joven para la hora de la tarde así que preparo todo para que el joven pasara y se sintiera cómodo. Hizo un pequeño banquete de bienvenida para luego darle su tarea.

A las 4 de la tarde un par de caballeros anunciaron que el joven ya se dirigía a la entrada del castillo, el rey se paro para esperar al joven en el comedor.

Link cansado pero triunfante llego al fin, le presentaron ante el rey y este tomo la palabra.

-Link- Exclamo triunfante el rey.

-Su majestad- hizo una reverencia el chico.

-Por fin llegas, me pareció una eternidad el tan solo esperar 2 días a por ti. Pero bueno, ya sé que eres un chico ocupado.- El rey le hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento y pidió que sirvieran la sopa.

No hizo falta que el rey sacara un tema de conversación ya que Link comió sin hablar, tenía mucha hambre en solo dos minutos arraso con la sopa y comenzó con el plato principal, tardo un poco mas y ya acabado comenzó con el postre ya con calma.

Link termino de comer y le sirvieron el té, el rey por supuesto que ya había terminado, como este no decía nada Link tomo la iniciativa- ¿Para qué me esperaba con tantas ansias?-

-Pues temo que no es por algo bueno…- El rey se detuvo algo dudoso. - Hay una situación con mi hija, la princesa ya la conociste antes…-

-Si la recuerdo.- Dijo algo apenado el chico pensando en "Como olvidarla"

-No tienes porque poner esa cara de vergüenza.- Al decir esto Link quito su cara de pena y se puso lo más serio que pudo, el rey continuo. –Quisiera que me ayudaras con ella… Últimamente no parece ser la misma, se ha vuelto rebelde e indomable, no me escucha siquiera, ataca a sus mucamas, no ha comido y su cuarto es un desastre. ¡Utiliza magia en su cuarto para el colmo!- El rey de nuevo se sonrojaba del coraje que le daba la actitud de su hija. –Y lo más importante… En lo que quiero que tengas muchísima discreción…- El hombre miro al joven de manera algo alarmante y repitió. –Quiero absoluta discreción… Link. Nada de lo que veas aquí será mencionado afuera del castillo.-

-Por supuesto.- Contesto el chico con mucha seguridad.

-Bueno ella… Va… SEMIDESNUDA SIN NINGUNA PENA ALGUNA, CREYENDO QUE ES MUY GRACIOSO.- Grito el rey con ojos saltones, mientras las venas de la sien se le marcaban.

Link asustado, mantuvo su cara de seriedad pero casi se caía del susto. –pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo?-

-Te lo ruego Link, ayúdame. Descubre que le pasa a mi hija- Esta vez el rey se inclino ante el joven. –Devuélveme a la dulce Zelda que tenía como hija.-

-De... De acuerdo señor solo no se incline dijo Link sin tener idea de que haría al respecto o que podía hacer, aunque con el corazón alegre pues ya sabía el nombre de su amada, aunque no era como esperaba enterarse de su nombre.

-Las mucamas te llevaran a su habitación.- Término el rey. Inmediatamente 2 chicas se llevaron a Link por los pasillos, dejando al rey relajarse por un momento.

Fueron por bastantes pasillos todos y cada uno tenían cuadros y ventanas que permitían entrar la luz como el aire, las alfombras eran azules con dibujos hechos a hilo plateado, llegaron hasta las escaleras y subieron ahí las alfombras eran verdes con adornos de bronce. Caminaron a la derecha pasando por varios cuartos. Link parecía fascinado, preguntándose como aprendería el camino de regreso.

-Es aquí…-Dijo una de las mucamas, sacando al joven de su observación.

Llegaron a una puerta adornada, tallada a mano, majestuosa pero al parecer a las mucamas no les hacía mucha gracia estar ahí así que salieron corriendo antes de que Link pudiera dar las gracias.

"Tranquilo Link, solo le has visto una vez" trago saliva el joven nervioso mientras ponía una mano en la manija. Pensando en la hermosa joven que conoció hace tiempo atrás.

El chico sonrojo de tan solo pensar en ella.

-Oye chico cuando entres cierra la puerta.-Susurro una mucama que observaba la escena.

Link respingo del susto y asintió, rápidamente abrió y cerró para evitar mirar a la mucama.

Inmediatamente pudo ver el porqué de la desesperación del rey por su hija, el desastre del cuarto era horrendo, mucho más feo que hace unos días cuando su padre vio a su hija por última vez.

Y Zelda…

La chica daba un paseo por su habitación, estaba pasando justamente cerca de la puerta cuando Link entro, el chico vio a la joven que vestía un sostén escotado con su bikini de juego, color negro con encaje rojo de flores. Sus ojos azules habían perdido su brillo, su piel era blanquizca y su cabello en vez de ser rubio y vivo, era plateado con un misterioso brillo.

-¡Ah! ¡Princesa yo no tenía la intención de verle así!- Dijo Link volteándose para no verla. –No creí que fuera verdad lo de semidesnuda.- Pensó alarmado con el corazón en la garganta.

La chica no dijo nada, ni un ruido hizo al acercarse sensualmente al joven, le abrazo por atrás tomando por sorpresa al chico, Link soltó un grito ahogado al sentir como los pechos de la chica chocaban con su espalda.

Aun sin decir nada la chica sonrió ligeramente sin que el chico se diera cuenta y lo soltó.

-¿Huh? ¿Princesa?- Se volteo Link.

La chica ahora sonreía de una manera picarona, como una niña traviesa se acerco de nuevo al joven, tan cerca que podría haberle robado un beso con solo estirar los labios. Link sorprendido se quedo como una piedra de los nervios, la chica divertida con un movimiento de la mano abrió la puerta con su magia sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Para terminar con su broma soplo en los labios del joven haciendo que este se hiciera para atrás cayendo fuera de la habitación.

Aun en el suelo pudo ver a la princesa cerrar la puerta mientras se despedía con la mano.

-¿Qué demonios?- Soltó Link.

-¡Ah! Nos sorprende que hayas salido en una pieza.- Dijo una mucama con su compañera al lado.

-A mí también me sorprende.- Contesto el chico. –Oigan ustedes no son las mismas de antes…-

-Ah nosotras somos las mucamas de la princesa, quienes te trajeron hace unos momentos fueron mucamas del rey.- Contesto la otra chica con un vestido rojo, de rasgos algo finos, no era hyliana, de cabellera rubia y ojos cafés

-Oh… Yo soy Link.-

-Mucho gusto joven Link.- Contestaron en coro las mucamas con una sencilla reverencia. –Si nos acompaña le llevaremos a la sala de estar.- Dijeron en coro nuevamente.

-No gracias.- Negó el chico. –Quisiera volver a intentar hablar con la princesa.-

-¿Está usted seguro?- Dijo una mucama de vestidos azules con cabello negro y ojos verdes. Ella era hyliana.

-Si lo estoy…-

-De acuerdo.- dijeron las chicas en coro de nuevo y se retiraron.

-Bien, princesa ahí voy.- El chico se levanto y abrió la puerta de golpe.

La princesa yacía en su cama, leyendo un libro pacíficamente hasta que entro Link y su atención se desvió del texto.

El chico cerró la puerta, mas al parecer aun no sabía que debía hacer con la princesa. Ninguno de los dos hizo algún ruido por lo menos diez minutos tal vez veinte. Hasta que Link rompió el silencio.

-Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo princesa, yo soy el joven que le salvo hace un año, aquí mismo en el castillo… Tal vez no me recuerde pero yo a usted si. Y debo decir que…-

Sin inmutar su expresión de aburrimiento la princesa dijo en voz baja y clara. -Te recuerdo…-

Link sorprendido se sentó en el suelo. –Logre… que hablara.- susurro para sí.

La princesa salió de su cómoda posición de lectura para ir a donde el joven estaba sentado. Se inclino hacia el lentamente aun en ropa intima, hasta quedar sentada frente a él, mirándolo fijamente mientras él tampoco desviaba la mirada de la hermosa joven. Y repitió con voz más potente pero suave. –Te recuerdo perfectamente Link…-

-Me alegro…- Dijo Link con una sonrisa optimista.

La chica más no dijo. Solo miro al joven que alegre le tomo la mano preguntando. -¿Tiene hambre su majestad?-

Ella solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien le diré a sus mucamas que traigan algo de comer.- El chico trato de levantarse a avisar a las mucamas pero la princesa le jalo de la mano que aun estaba sujeta.

-¿Qué paso? ¿No quieres que vengan ellas?-

La chica negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Bien iré yo por la comida ¿Le parece?-

La chica ni asintió ni negó, puso un gesto de "¿Que más queda?" Y dejo ir al chico en busca de sus alimentos.

Link corrió hasta la cocina donde las jóvenes de antes se encontraban platicando tranquilamente hasta que el chico irrumpió en la puerta e hizo que estas se sonrojaran de pena por no hacer nada.

-¡Ah! Lo lamentamos joven.- Las chicas cogieron sus delantales y comenzaron a limpiar.

-Eso no importa, oye.- Se dirigió a la chica rubia.

-Rose…-

-Rose haz algo de comer por favor…-

-Si… enseguida.- La joven mucama se sonrojo por escuchar su nombre y corrió a preparar.

La otra mucama se presento sin más. –Mi nombre es Pandora y quisiera saber qué es lo que ha pasado… ¿Ayudo a nuestra princesa?-

El rey inmediatamente irrumpió en la habitación como por arte de magia y grito emocionado. -¿Has ayudado a mi Zelda?-

-Ah señor yo… ¿Cómo es que supo que estaba aquí? Si no le molesta…- Dijo Link

-Es mi castillo y creo que tengo la autoridad de saber donde esta cada persona que dejo entrar en el… Pero dime chico ¿le has salvado?- El rey estaba excitado de las ansias que ya le comían por dentro.

-Lo sé señor pero... No había guardias en el segundo piso…- Dijo Link. –Y ella… Hablo.-

-Pues le pedí a un guardia que me avisara en cuanto bajaras sin que el subiera, así de simple y sencillo… Pero eso que importa. ¡Mi hija hablo! Debería ir a verla.- Dijo el rey tomando vuelo para salir corriendo hasta su hija.

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea…- Dijo Link algo desanimado.

-¿Pero porque Link? ¿Qué te ha dicho?-

-Ella me dijo…- Link se detuvo un segundo. –Ella dijo que tenía hambre…- Mintió.

-Ah… ¿y solo eso?-

-Pues si pero cuando le pregunte que si quería que las mucamas trajeran la comida ella se negó y tuve que venir hasta acá…-

-Ya veo…- Dijo el rey algo decepcionado. –Pero es algo supongo…- Se retiro el rey de las cocinas con paso desanimado.

-Pobre de nuestro rey…- Dijo Rose.

Link lamentaba haber mentido pero por alguna razón quería que nadie supiera que la princesa le había dedicado una oración entera. El tan solo pensar en ella el corazón se le aceleraba "Te recuerdo perfectamente Link…"

-Oye chico despierta…- Chasqueo los dedos Pandora enfrente del chico. Link reacciono torpemente. –Ya puedes llevar la comida…-

-Ah… gracias.-

"Al parecer el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando te pasan cosas extrañas" pensó el chico. Llego a la puerta de la princesa y por tercera vez entro a la habitación. Después de todo se había aprendido el camino al cuarto de la chica sin problemas.

-Buenas noches princesa.- No podía ver nada, dejo la bandeja donde hayo la cama y fue a prender las luces del cuarto.

Ahora la chica usaba una ligera bata blanca, se encontraba en su balcón observando al joven, olio la comida y se acerco a devorar.

La princesa termino y quito la bandeja de su cama donde el joven esperaba pacientemente a que ella acabase. El chico rio al ver la cara de la joven… -Mira tienes un poco en la boca aun.- Dijo mientras se lo limpiaba con una servilleta.

-Gracias…- Murmuro la joven.

El chico se sonrojo y se paro instintivamente de la cama diciendo. –Ya es hora de que me vaya y usted duerma…- Se aproximo a la puerta y cuando iba a abrir la joven le detuvo de nuevo con la mano.

-¿Que sucede princesa?- Dijo Link dándose la vuelta.

La chica murmuro algo que el joven no alcanzo a comprender. -¿Qué cosa dijo majestad?-

La princesa negó con la cabeza como diciendo "Nada"

Link solo había logrado entender. –Quédate…- Mas dudo de su vista y se despidió de la princesa, cerró la puerta y para su sorpresa Rose y Pandora le esperaban afuera de la habitación.

-Si es tan…- Dijo Rose.

-Amable de seguirnos…- Completo Pandora.

-¿A dónde me llevan?- Pregunto el chico.

-¿Donde crees que el rey de iba a dejar pasar las noches aquí en la ciudadela?- Dijo Rose.

-¿En la calle?-Dijo Pandora.

-¡No!- dijeron ambas.

-Ok… Comienza a asustarme que terminen la frase de la otra…- Dijo Link mientras las seguía.

-Dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes.- Dijo Pandora ignorando el comentario del chico.

-Ya está preparada…- Termino Rose.

Link suspiro ya que las chicas sabían que le irritaba un poco el hecho que terminara la frase de la otra.

Llegaron a otra puerta adornada, no tanto como la de la princesa, abrieron la puerta a la par. Dejando al joven pasar.

La habitación se veía cálida, estaba iluminada, el closet abierto intencionalmente, exhibía varios ropajes preparados para el chico, la cama tendida con cortinas para la privacidad. Una gran ventana en vez de balcón adornada con cortinas azules de tela transparente, con bordes de peces. Y para acabar había otra puerta donde ahí se encontraba el baño privado para el joven.

-Uhh… Esto es demasiado…-

-No sea modesto, es lo menos que el rey puede hacer para que usted este cómodo, después de haber tratado con la princesa en su estado.- Dijo Rose retirándose.

-Así que disfrútalo…- Dijo Pandora guiñándole el ojo, inclinándose dejando que el chico viera un poco sus pechos.

Link desvió la mirada sonrojado.

La chica rio y se retiro cerrando las puertas.

-Diosa Hylia… ayúdame…- Pidió el chico recordando cuantas veces había visto el pecho de una chica en un solo día. –Recuerda que solo soy un chico.-

Se cambio de ropa y comenzó a caminar en círculos algo inquieto, sentía que si cerraba los ojos una chica caería encima de él y le violaría.

Mas el cansancio le consumió, se rindió y se metió en la cama aun alerta no quería pegar los ojos. Poco a poco le costaba más abrir el ojo hasta que cayó dormido.

_**Sueño de Link (Cof Cof flash back)**_

_Una bruja habitaba en el Castillo de Hyrule, nadie sabía quién era o de donde era. Solo sabían que ya había sometido a cada persona en el._

_Excepto a la princesa con el poder de la trifuerza de la sabiduría seguía cuerda mas no podía salir de las paredes del castillo ya que la bruja muy astuta coloco una barrera para que nadie entrara ni nadie saliera._

_Mas no contaba con Link, el portador de la trifuerza del valor, inmune a su magia logro cruzar la barrera, se enfrento a los mismos soldados de Hyrule._

_El joven corrió por los corredores, jardines y caminos más inciertos del castillo mas no encontró a la bruja, llego al jardín trasero del castillo y ahí la conoció…_

_La joven princesa de cabellos dorados se encontraba ahí… Esperando a la llegada del héroe._

_-Tu nombre…- Le pidió la joven._

_-Link…-_

_-Para salvar a mi padre y a la gente del castillo… Necesito de tu ayuda Link.- La joven se reverencio ante el chico._

_Link se sonrojo, pues una bella dama y no cualquier dama, la misma princesa de Hyrule le había preguntado su nombre y pidió su ayuda… no pudo negarse…_

_Ambos fueron al encuentro de la bruja._

_Fue una batalla difícil, pero al final triunfaron…_

_La barrera ya no existía y la bruja ya no tenía poder alguno, esta huyo mientras pudo._

_La gente que había sido hechizada se desmayo sin daño alguno._

_Y Link consiguió un momento más junto a la princesa._

_-Link… Gracias, nunca olvidare tu nombre.- Sonrió la chica tomándole de la mano dulcemente._

_El contestó. –No tiene porque agradecerme…- Y correspondió la sonrisa, apretando un poco la mano de la chica, feliz de la vida… Sin darse cuenta del rubor de la joven._

_Un amor inocente y prematuro sin futuro… El joven sentía que el único hechizo verdadero era el brillo de los ojos de la joven._

_Su despedida fue inminente, al despertar las víctimas de la bruja los sucesos se dieron muy rápido, el rey en su sano juicio, fue a abrazar a su hija. Después organizo una pequeña pero elegante celebración por Link…_

_Y después de eso tuvo que partir el joven… Mas no pudo despedirse de la princesa, solo con la mirada se dijeron adiós. Pues ambos sabían que no volverían a verse._

_Link jamás pregunto el nombre de la chica… Solo se arrepentía de eso y al mismo tiempo lo agradecía, pues ya no tenía excusa para pensar tanto en la joven. _

_Hasta ese mismo día supo el nombre de la chica…_

-Zelda…- Murmuro dormido, se dio la vuelta y despertó. Apenas amanecía, debían ser las 6 de la mañana. Se levanto y abrió las ventanas, pensando. – ¿Por qué soñé con ese día?- Si era lo único que no quería recordar; como la joven princesa le había robado la mitad del corazón.

Se quito la camiseta y se puso a hacer abdominales, flexiones y demás.

Llegadas las 7:30 Pandora abrió la puerta pensando en despertar al joven pero en vez de eso vio como el chico se levantaba del suelo, sudado y sin playera, sin poder resistir la tentación dijo. –Ay Link no esperaba esto… y tan rápido.- Mordió su labio inferior.

El chico se dio la vuelta sorprendido y dijo. –No es para que te emociones…-

-Ok chico coqueto. – Hoy la joven lucia un escote pronunciado, Link se dio cuenta de esto cuando la joven se inclino al suelo a recoger algo intencionalmente.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Dijo sin pensar el chico.

-¿Hacer qué?- Dijo la chica con tono inocente. – ¡Ah! ¿Enseñarlas?- Se agarro los pechos.

-¡Si deja de enseñarlas!- Grito Link.

-¡Mejor deja de mirarlas!- Contesto Pandora.

Link se cubrió los ojos de desesperación, estaba rojo como un tomate.

Pandora se acerco y le tomo la mano mientras decía. –Tal vez las miras porque quieres tocarlas.- Acerco la mano del joven a su pecho, mas este reacciono rápido y saco a la mucama de la habitación.

Desde afuera escucho. –Ah es una pena…-

-Al parecer Hylia no me escucho…- Dijo Link tranquilizándose, la idea de tocarlas le había puesto caliente… Pero no tanto para dejarse violar por Pandora.

Se puso uno de los trajes que le había dejado la servidumbre de ahí, era color verde y pantalón café.

A los 5 minutos apareció Rose con el desayuno, huevo revuelto con pan tostado y te. Link dio los buenos días, y la chica puso la charola en la mesa y pidió que se sentara.

Empezó a servir las cosas cuando pregunto. – ¿Quiere miel? Para él te claro- El chico dijo que sí.

La rubia iba poner la miel en la taza cuando se distrajo y callo un poco en el pantalón de Link justamente en la entre pierna. –Ah lo lamento.- Tomo una toalla y se dispuso a limpiar, mas Link no le dejo, diciendo. –Está bien, lo hare yo mismo.-

-Pero joven yo sé limpiar muy bien…- Se ofendió la mucama insistiendo en limpiar.

-No gracias…- Y Link termino por sacar a la mucama de la habitación. –Ah… justamente tenía que caer ahí…- El chico se cambio rápidamente por otro traje, uno azul con bordados plateados (Como un traje chino tradicional) desayuno rápidamente y salió de la habitación. No tenía ganas de otro incidente…

Tomo un respiro, se encamino a la habitación de la joven princesa que seguramente estaría semidesnuda como ayer… Se abofeteo por el solo pensarlo, tendría que lidiar con el poco lenguaje de la chica y sus extrañas maneras de tratarle "Bien". Suspiro al llegar a la puerta, el solo pensar en que sucedería al entrar a la habitación le hacía que tuviera pesadez y un dolor de cabeza muy peculiar… ¿Ya no le gustaba la princesa? Pues estar con ella le cansaba.

Se sacudió el pelo con ambas manos, negando con la cabeza. –"Ya basta Link"- Se dijo a sí mismo y abrió la puerta.

La chica se encontraba sentada en su cama con tanto las piernas cruzadas como brazos. Esta vez la chica usaba un blusón negro. –Llegas tarde…- Dijo la joven mirando a Link amenazadoramente.

-¿Ahora hablas sin más?- Dijo Link sorprendido.

-Si… Link.- Dijo la chica entre cerrando los ojos.

Link respingo al oír su nombre, como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo; la princesa noto eso y dijo. –Bien Link, ya que no me trajiste el desayuno ahora tendrás que vestirme.-

-¿¡Qué!?- Grito el chico.

-Pues si… no dejare que esas sucias mucamas me toquen.- Dijo poniendo cara de asco.

Link encontró la oración de la chica graciosa pues ella también se estaba comportando como una pervertida y exhibicionista desde antes de que el llegara y tenía razón, sus mucamas eran unas locas. –Yo no…-

-Ni intentes negarte. Pues ya lo he decidido.- Dijo la chica abriendo el closet. –Ahora veamos…- Empezó a aventar vestidos por toda la cama. –Bah nada servirá.-

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Porque son muy alegres los colores y no me gustan.-

-Pero…- Link recordaba a la antigua princesa ella vestía colores vivos y puros, pero esta nueva princesa gustaba de otros… ¿Qué demonios pasaba con la chica?

-En fin… Creo que usare este.- Saco un vestido color ciruela brillante, se lo tendió el chico y dijo. – ¡Pónmelo!- como orden.

-¡No puedo!- Discutió Link.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- Dijo la chica con un puchero.

-¡No puedo, no debo y no quiero!- Chillo Link.

La princesa puso cara de tristeza y se abrazo así misma diciendo. –No te gusta mi cuerpo- Alzo una mano y la puso sobre sus ojos como señal de desgracia. –Ahora me siento incompleta como mujer.-

Link sorprendido por las palabras de la joven dijo. –No es eso…-

-¿Entonces te gusta?- Sonrió la chica.

-¡No!- Grito Link como un tomate.

-Oh quien te entiende… ¡Bien! Para que veas mi bondad date la vuelta.-

El chico obedeció pensando en "¡Estas mujeres están locas, me van a matar!"-

La princesa rápidamente se desprendió el camisón sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Link, y comenzó por ponerse el corsé mientras decía –Oye Link…- El chico hizo un ruido dando a entender que la escuchaba, ella continuo. – ¿Sabías que? mi padre tuvo que salir a una importante reunión…- Comenzó a ponerse el vestido y siguió hablando. –Creo que dijo que estaría ausente por unos cuantos días…- Termino de vestirse, sin avisar a su acompañante como un depredador se le acerco sigilosamente.

Link por su parte palideció un poco, eso significaba que estaba a merced de la princesa y sus endemoniadas mucamas violadoras; respondió después de tragar un poco de saliva. -¿Ah sí?-

-Si…- Susurro la joven en el oído del chico, el se volteo y la chica sin dejarle escapar le puso una mano en la mejilla acariciándola con algo de inocencia, se miraron a los ojos; Link inevitablemente se sonrojo, la chica sonrió y dijo con mucha alegría. –Eso significa que te tengo para mí sola…-

Las palabras de la princesa hicieron eco en la cabeza de Link. Ahora solo podía pensar en cómo terminaría violado por la obscura princesa.


	2. Lost my pieces

_**¡Saludos Pervertidos!**_

_**Al fin termine este capitulo xD**_

_**Tenía planeado subirlo hace una semana, pero no me convencía el contenido así que lo cambie y puse solo cachos que encajarían.**_

_**En si este es el borrador del Capitulo dos xD y el otro era el definitivo. **_

_**Pero este me quedo mucho mejor.**_

_**Disfrútenlo jóvenes**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon**_

_****Chapter 2****_

_****Lost my pieces****_

Medio día en el palacio…

Mas una eternidad parecía para el joven rubio, pues desde la mañana Zelda se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible y aun a pesar de eso el joven mantenía la esperanza de que la chica se apiadara de él y le dejara tomar un descanso.

Pues no fue hasta las 2 que le dejo ir por sus alimentos, la joven quiso permanecer en su cuarto a pesar de que el joven insistió en llevarla a comer junto con él al comedor. Comió solo y se tomo la libertad de decidir que por una hora la princesa podía desistir de él para que descansase cómodamente en su cama.

Subió y paso sin ser detectado por la princesa, corrió, abrió la puerta de su habitación y cerro sin azotar la puerta, pues cualquier ruido haría que su depredadora le obligaría a volver a su tortura. Suspiro aliviado de estar a salvo y tener al fin un momento de paz, libre de perversiones y mujeres.

O eso era lo que creía.

Los doseles de su cama aun sin amarrar desde la mañana. –Esas mucamas ¿qué hacen? por dios…- Dijo algo decepcionado de solo ver que las mucamas se dedicaban solo a molestarle día y noche.

Con la mano recogió la primera cortina de tela. Las mucamas plácidamente le esperaban en su cama, en cuanto le vieron sonrieron y Pandora la peli negra tomo la palabra. –Link ¿te gustan grandes?- Se acaricio el pecho con un dedo.

Rose inmediatamente siguió la corriente y dijo. – ¿O tal vez te gustan lolis?- La chica rubia casi no tenia pecho (eso es una loli xD) pero era increíblemente bonita, esta se paso la mano de la pierna subiéndola hasta su cuello.

-No me interesa.- Contesto fríamente Link.

-¡Ah! No es divertido si no te enojas.- Se quejo Pandora.

-Que lastima, ahora fuera.- El chico apunto la puerta, la peli negra sacudió su cabello como seña de disgusto y salió por la puerta dejando a su compañera sola en la cama; Link puso atención a la rubia y dijo. – ¿Rose que haces?-

La rubia agarro una camisa del joven y con total descaro empezó a olerla haciendo ruidos extraños cuando Pandora y Link discutían, para contestar dijo. –Link.- Con ojitos coquetos. –Me encanta tu olor.-

Link sonrojo al instante ganando un tic nervioso. – ¡Rose!-

-Me vas a negar el placer de olerte.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡Que cruel!-

-Ah…- Link no podría resistir mas los encantos de la joven, Pandora era seductora y salvaje, mas Rose era dulce y linda. –Yo…-

-Link…- musito la joven tendiéndole la mano, invitándole a acostarse con ella. El joven encantado por la lindura de Rose le tomo la mano y se tiro a un lado suyo en la suave cama. La chica sonrió complacida y jugueteo un poco con la mano del joven entrelazando sus dedos.

El rubio medio dormido, disfrutaba mucho del momento pues la chica le acariciaba el cabello, acostado con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa de afuera y un exquisito olor a rosas le llegaba por parte de la joven. No paso mucho para que Rose se aprovechara de la situación, prontamente paso una pierna por encima del joven y se recostó sobre él.

Más Link sin estar en sus cuatro sentidos, agotado dejo que la joven cumpliera su capricho. Rose no conforme con ello se desabrocho 3 botones de su vestido, dejando suficiente espacio para que una mano entrara perfectamente y le tocara el pecho. Antes de introducir la mano del joven decidió jugar un poco con su presa lamiendo el cuello del joven.

Link respingo y miro a Rose un poco mas despierto trato de negarse haciendo un escándalo. –Qué demonios tratas mujer.-

-Vuelve a dormir Link que casi llegamos a lo bueno.- Dijo Rose decepcionada, pues le costó mucho llegar a tal punto. Aun se encontraba encima del joven, Link se incorporo tomo por los hombros a la joven y la alejo de si, Rose al ver las acciones del rubio le abrazo y comenzó a mover la cadera adelante y atrás, masajeando su entrepierna. Link soltó un grito ahogado, indefenso el hombre empezó a ceder.

-¡Link!- Grito una voz ajena a la escena. El chico alarmado al ver que se trataba de Zelda con un aura maligna, casi asesina.

Rose se detuvo en seco, perdió color del susto y comenzó a temblar de miedo. –Mi señora Zelda, yo yo yo…. Dis-discul-pepe.-

Mas Zelda con una mirada repelió la patética disculpa de la joven, en la mano tenía una llama negra con morado indicando que atacaría a la mucama con magia.

Link trato de defender a la joven diciendo. –Esto es mi culpa.-

-¡No volverá a ocurrir mi señora!- Suplico Rose. Ambos chicos lanzaron miles de excusas al unismo desesperando a la princesa.

-¡Calla maldita perra!- Grito Zelda con un movimiento desapareció a la mucama. – ¡Maldición Link!- Comenzó a gritarle al joven que parecía estar al borde de un ataque cardiaco. – ¡Te pedí que volvieras a mi habitación inmediatamente! Pero en vez de eso viniste aquí a tomar un "descanso"- La joven camino a donde estaba el peligrosamente. – ¡Claro! Te quejas de que voy semidesnuda pero no te quejas de tener a una chica sobre ti masajeándote y dando un servicio especial- Link parecía encogerse a cada palabra que daba la joven. – ¡Mejor di que te desagrado y listo!- Zelda tomo al joven de la mano y lo arrastro afuera de su habitación llevándole por el pasillo sin piedad.

-¿Princesa no cree que exagera?-

-¡Yo decidiré cuando exagere o no!- Llegaron a su habitación, Zelda tiro al joven dentro, luego ella entro y cerro con llave. – ¡Estarás aquí hasta que anochezca! Luego podrás ver a tu dulce gata.-

-Princesa…- Suplico el joven. –Yo soy solo una víctima de tus sexosas mucamas.

-¡Victima! Si yo te vi muy contento.-

Link solo se cruzo de brazos ofendido por el punto de vista de la chica, parecía estar convencida que él era un simple hombre, tal vez lo era pero tenía sentimientos. -¿Donde ha quedado Rose?-Pregunto preocupado por la seguridad de la joven.

-Tu amante está muy bien, solo le deje un poco lejos de aquí.- Contesto la chica sin darle mucha importancia. –Ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí, ve y busca al jardinero y pídele que te de lo que está escrito en el papel.- Ordeno.

-Pero… no acabas de decir que me quedaría aquí…- Dijo el chico confuso.

-¡Da igual!- Ignoro el comentario la chica. –VE o te quedaras aquí de verdad.-

El chico salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Me gustaba más cuando no hablaba!- Dijo Link quejándose mientras caminaba por los corredores del castillo, bajo por las escaleras. – ¡Tráeme esto tráeme aquello!- Unas chicas que subían al la segunda planta se abrazaron del susto por ver al chico gritando solo. -¿Dónde quedo el por favor?- Llego al salón principal, salió por la puerta y llego al jardín, se metió entre los caminos del jardín buscando a un joven.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo una voz varonil.

Link se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos morados, lleno de tierra con una maceta en la mano derecha y una pala en la otra. – ¿Podrías darme la Liz de Din? Creo que así se llama…- Dijo dudoso.

-Ah sí, así se llama una flor muy peculiar…- Dijo algo desconfiado. -¿Para qué?-

-La pide la princesa.- Dijo con voz fastidiada.

-Ah si oí que ha enloquecido.- Dijo el chico indicándole a Link que le siguiera por detrás de unos arbustos. –Oí que el rey mando a llamar al héroe que le salvo de la bruja… Así que supongo que tu eres Link.- Dijo el chico buscando entre las rosas.

-Pues si lo soy…- Dijo de mala gana

-Mucho gusto.- dijo el joven. –Mi nombre es Jim.- Dijo el joven tomando las tijeras, corto una flor parecida a una Liz pero esta era rojo intenso en el centro y se decoloraba conforme avanzaba el pétalo en la punta era blanca. –Ten.- Le tendió la flor con mucho cuidado a Link. –Cuídala bien, estas flores son raras y muy frágiles…-

-Gracias Jim…- Dijo Link tomando la flor y mirándola. –Bueno me voy…-

-Si, si corre.- Le dio igual al jardinero. –Espero y tengas suerte con la princesa, haz que vuelva a la normalidad… Contamos contigo.- Se suavizo Jim.

Dicho esto Link marcho de los jardines dejando a Jim seguir con sus tareas de jardinero.

Toco al llegar a la puerta de la princesa, esta abrió y dijo. – ¡Link! Me alegra verte…- Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Hace diez minutos que nos vimos…- Dijo Link.

-No… estoy segura de que no.- Dijo la chica con tono inocente y meloso. – ¿Es esa flor para mí?-

-Tú me la pediste…- Contesto el chico sin captar el juego.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Dijo la chica.

-Tú me pediste que bajara, hablara con tu jardinero y pidiera esta flor porque la necesitabas y aquí estoy como tonto diciéndote que ya la he traído.- desesperado le tendió la flor

La princesa rio y dijo. –Hay Link tú y tus historias.- Le acaricio la cabeza como a un cachorrito. -Gracias por la flor es muy linda.- La puso en un florero de cristal.

-… ¿Quieres jugar a la casita?- Dijo mirando a la princesa de reojo.

-No si tú no quieres…- Dijo Zelda con una mirada triste.

-¡Pues no, no quiero!-

-Bien en vista que no quieres ten.- Le tendió un cepillo y se sentó en un banco, cambiando su actitud completamente. –Cepíllame 100 veces cada mechón de cabello.- Ordeno.

-Está bien… princesa.- Tomo el cepillo resignado comenzó por deshacer la trenza de la joven, su cabello plateado le llegaba hasta la cintura, tomaría una eternidad cepillarlo… El joven suspiro y comenzó su tarea.

-Link ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?-

-Quien sabe…-

-Dicen que el cielo refleja el mar, pero es al contrario El mar refleja el azul del cielo, en si el agua del mar es transparente…-

-Que interesante.- Dijo el chico con sarcasmo.-

-Tonto, menos precias mi sabiduría…- Dijo la chica con voz molesta.

-Lo lamento princesa.- Dijo Link. –Continúa…-

La princesa callo por unos minutos, se miraba a sí misma en el espejo, viendo como el chico cepillaba su cabello lentamente. –Dime Link ¿alguna vez has ido al mar?-

-No, pero vivo literalmente en el lago Hylia, en una casa en medio de este para ser más específicos. Hay un pedazo de tierra ahí hay una casa…- Dijo Link.

-¿Y es tuya?-

-No realmente, me dejan vivir ahí Carl y Aniie.- Al mencionar "Aniie" los ojos de la princesa se tornaron amenazadores y un ligero rubor apareció. -¿Y son novios Aniie y Carl?- pregunto la chica tratando de mantener la compostura.

-No, son hermanos.-

-Ya veo…- Dijo cortante, mientras apretaba un poco su vestido.

Link sin darse cuenta que tenía una bomba de tiempo frente suyo siguió cepillando. Después de un rato noto que la princesa no preguntaba nada y que tenia semblante de aburrimiento, decidió preguntar. – ¿Usted ha ido al mar?-

-No…he podido-

-¿Porque?- Dijo el chico algo curioso.

-Por cosas importantes de princesa.- Dijo nuevamente cortante.

-Ah…- Callo Link. -¿Le ocurre algo?-

-¿Sales con ella?- Dijo la princesa mirando al chico amenazadoramente.

-¿Salir? ¿Ella? ¿Quién?-

-¡Aniie!- Sonrojo la princesa.

-No… ¿Por qué pregunta eso?- Dijo tontamente Link.

La chica se relajo y su semblante se destenso, contesto burlonamente, como si no le diera importancia al Rubio. –Que aburrido eres… Ni tienes novia, no, no.-

Link miro a la princesa con cara de "no me jodas que te pasa mujer" –Y yo soy el que nadie entiende…- murmuro yendo al baño.

La chica sonrió ruborizándose y rio por lo bajo. –Ni tiene novia… ji ji.- Murmuro muy muy bajo. –Tal vez… debería hacer algo lindo…- Sonrió levemente para sí.

-¿Que dice su majestad?- Regreso el chico a la habitación, espantando a la princesa haciendo que esta resbalara de su banco, la cacho a tiempo y vio que la chica tenía un derrame nasal. –Que rara es…- Dijo.

-Tonto, sabes que te escuche ¿no?-

-Lo mismo digo su majestad.-

-Ha- Rio la joven.- La chica se distrajo por una pequeña sombra que entraba por la ventana. – ¡Señor bigotes!- Un gato negro con un listón azul fue atrapado por la princesa entre sus brazos ahí el gato ronroneo.

-¿Se-señor bigotes?-

-Si señor bigotes, mi gato.- Afirmo la joven volviendo a su estado normal. –Ya que se conocieron tengo una idea, era una sorpresa para mañana pero ya que el señor bigotes y tu están aquí…- sonrió profundamente y salió disparada a su baño.

-¿Tu la entiendes?- Le pregunto Link al gato, este le respondió con un miau y se acurruco en sus brazos.

Espero ahí sentado media hora hasta que salió la joven, el enmudeció.

-¿Te gusta?- La chica lucio su vestido, era blanco, tenia tejidas miles de mariposas negras alrededor, un escote por la espalda. –Contesta Link.- Sonrió. –Te deje solo unos minutos con mi gato y ya te comió la lengua.- Bromeo.

-¡No te burles!- Sonrojo el joven. –Te ves bien.-

-MHM…- Se cruzo de brazos la joven.

-¿Ahora en que te he ofendido Zelda?-

-¿Solo bien?-

-TE VES BIEN y es lo único que diré.- Se mantuvo firme el joven.

-BIEN ESPERO QUE ESTES LISTO PARA CAMBIAR TU OPINION.- La chica corrió al baño a cambiarse de nuevo, esta vez tardo menos ahora con un vestido rojo con un corte que mostraba sensualmente sus piernas. – ¿qué tal ahora?-

-Hmm, era mejor el otro.- Replico el chico sin inmutarse.

-Grosero, pues tengo aun más vestidos.- Acepto el reto la joven.

Y así fue como la princesa le enseño 50 vestidos en un día. Sin lograr que el joven cambiara su actitud.

-Tal vez eres gay y por eso no te he impresionado…- Murmuro la joven.

-O tal vez simplemente no quiero alagarte.-

-MHM-

-Ya es tarde me retiro por hoy princesa.-

-Espera… voy contigo.-

-¿Va a salir de su habitación?- pregunto el chico saliendo de la habitación.

-Claro que voy a salir… ¿Tan raro es? Fuera cosa de otro mundo salir de su propia habitación.- Dijo la chica tomando el brazo, pegándose como un chicle.

-¡Sus pechos!- Grito el chico al sentir que la joven se pegaba, dejando su brazo en medio de los pechos de la chica.

-¿Que tienen?- Dijo inocente la joven.

-Están muy… pegados.-

-Si.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa (N/A: ^u^ con esa sonrisa)

-¿Me quieres matar?- Dijo el chico tratando de despegarse de la joven.

-Nunca…- Se volvió a pegar al chico. –Además ¿cómo podría matarte con mis pechos? Si no son muy grandes…- Se miro la princesa. –Bueno creo que son normales ¿Tu qué opinas? Ah no me digas… ¿Acaso son puntiagudas?- Dijo la chica con horror.

-Me da igual si son verdes o puntiagudas… Solo camina… Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A donde más que a tu cuarto.-

-¿Que?- Se desconcertó el chico.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor.-

-Que linda… Me estas cuidando de tus mucamas.- Rio Link, la princesa no contesto solo se sonrojo, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a las puertas del dormitorio de Link.

-Muchas Gracias princesa.-

La chica no contesto parecía molesta nuevamente.

-¿Que pasa ahora princesa?-

-Ya no me digas princesa, se que se te va a complicar decir mi nombre con lo tímido que eres, así que llámame… "mi ama"-

-¡No!- Grito desesperado el chico.

-¿Diosa?- bromeo.

-¡Menos!-

-¿Amada?- dijo la chica siguiendo con las bromas.

El chico negó mudo, rojo como un tomate parecía que explotaría de la vergüenza.

-¿Mi terroncito de azúcar?-

-No, no.- negó con las manos.

-¿Sexy?- Dijo la chica con ojos coquetos.

-¡Nunca!-

-Ah no soy sexy…- Dijo la chica dramatizando de nuevo, soltó al joven de su agarre.

-¡Esta bien te diré Zelda!- Grito el chico.

-Muy bien Link, buenas noches.- Se despidió la joven con una sonrisa.

Link se quito la ropa y solo se dejo la interior para dormir. Se acurruco en su cama y por fin descanso.

-¿huh?- Desperto. –Mmm aun no amanece.- Dijo para sí. –Deben ser las 12 de la noche.- Se levanto al baño, se hecho agua en la cara, se seco y regreso a su cómoda cama.

Mas ya no podía conseguir dormir. Dio un par de vueltas, se acomodo de varias formas y no pudo. Al final termino acostado viendo al techo.

Repentinamente sucedió algo inesperado. Un pequeño destello de luz apareció enfrente, no reacciono solo se quedo quieto. Abrió la boca en forma de "o" cuando sus ojos le mostraron la figura de la princesa caer sobre él. La chica no desaprovecho ningún segundo, al caer ella abrió un poco la boca, le robo un beso.

-¡Hmm mmhmm!- Link trato de hablar pero sus labios y los de la chica aun estaban unidos.

La chica se despego inmediatamente después de que Link intento hablar. –Link esto no funcionara si no me besas también y para tu información no deberías hablar mientras besas a una chica.- Le regaño la chica sentándose exactamente como Rose en la tarde, sobre la entrepierna de Link con las piernas abiertas.

El chico pudo ver que la joven esa noche lucia un conjunto de ropa sexy tejida color negro con blanco, la chica nuevamente lucia su piel blanca y su vientre envidiablemente plano. –Que significa esto…-

La chica le puso un dedo en los labios y dijo seductoramente. –Calla y disfrútalo.-

Link sonrojo, quito el dedo y siguió hablando. -¿Qué significa esto Zelda?-

-Aun no lo entiendes…- La voz de la joven se comenzó a quebrar. –Me gustas Link… ¡me gustas mucho! Por eso pensé en que esta escena seria perfecta para besarte.-

-Que…- El chico confundido no entendía.

-Ya veo… No sientes lo mismo…- La chica comenzaba a tener lagrimas en los ojos. –Me voy, descansa.- Desapareció en un rayo de luz.

-Vaya….- El chico cayó en su cómoda almohada pensando en que la chica entendería que ese tipo de bromas eran muy pesadas. Cerró los ojos y durmió, esta noche no tuvo ningún sueño.

-¡Señor Link! ¡Señor Link!- Un par de voces muy conocidas le gritaban de lejos.

-ah….- El chico se escondió bajo sus cobijas negándose a levantarse.

-Link.- Grito Rose.

-¡Despierta!- Termino Pandora.

-Ahh ah ah es muy temprano para andar molestando no ¿creen chicas?-

-¡No es eso Señor!- Gritaron ambas.

-¡La princesa!- Dijo Pandora.

-Desapareció. Dijo Rose

-No se encuentra- Dijeron ambas.

-¿Qué?- Se alarmo Link tanto que salto de su cama y antes de que las mucamas le coquetearan, salió por el corredor y llego rápidamente al cuarto de la joven. Abrió de portazo, la chica no se encontraba ahí.

-¡!- Link se sobre salto por la escena… -Así que no fue un sueño.- De pronto el chico sintió un hueco en su corazón.

Las mucamas le seguían el paso al joven llegaron detrás de él y dijeron. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Ambas parecían estar preocupadas.


	3. Un paso a la vez

_**Respuesta a: Natus y en general :3**_

_**Este es mi primer fic no tan serio, quise enfocarme a comedia y un poco de lemon xD Claro la trama aun es confusa pues me faltan detallitos que deje sueltos a propósito.**_

_**Paciencia que me pensé mucho este fic antes de publicarlo.**_

_**Inspiración para este capítulo: Bad Romance de Halestorm 3 *u***_

_**Atte. Athuria Pendragon**_

_****Capitulo 3****_

_****Un paso a la vez****_

La obscura y hermosa princesa caminaba con paso firme entre la maleza, su cabello se agitaba bruscamente por cada paso que daba, su mirar era amenazador, con los puños apretados por el coraje sin mirar atrás al pobre joven que con torpe paso la seguía.

-¡Zelda espera!- Gritaba el joven, con una mano intentaba detener a la muchacha y con la otra se apoyaba para no caer por las raíces de los arboles.

-¡Piérdete!- Contesto la joven sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico.

El joven entre sus pensamientos se quejaba. "Si el problema no fue encontrarla, si no traerla de vuelta al castillo" Ahora mismo se encontraban en los bosques prohibidos, cerca del castillo por la parte trasera.

-¡Zelda debes entender que estaba dormido!- Insistió el joven.

-Aun así no era manera de tratarme.- Replico fríamente la chica.

-También… que maneras de confesarte. Caer en mi cama semidesnuda no es forma…- Se defendió el pobre chico.

-Pues no te molesto que Rose hiciera lo mismo.-

-Pero… yo.-El chico se quedaba sin argumentos para defenderse, así que cambio de estrategia.- Tu padre se preocupara mucho si no te encuentras en el castillo.-

-A ese viejo no le importa más que me comporte y me canse de eso… Y a ti solo te importa quedar bien.- Esta vez Zelda volteo muy molesta. – A ti no te importa si me siento mal por dentro… Solo viniste porque mi padre te lo pidió por una estúpida carta. Jamás viniste a visitarme.- La chica parecía estar al borde del llanto.

Link estupefacto no hizo nada a pesar de que la chica por fin se quedaba quieta, un golpe directo al corazón.

-Pensé que tu también sentías algo por mi.- Las lagrimas de la joven comenzaron a caer al pasto, mientras su mirada estaba perdida en ver como cada gota caía en el suelo. –Creí que ese día en el que te conocí tu… habías sentido lo mismo que yo.- La chica comenzó a fruncir el seño, intentaba dejar de llorar, miro al joven mudo frente a ella y lo miro con sus ojos azules. –Pero estaba muy equivocada, fue mi error.-

La obscura chica callo esperando a que Link dijera algo para defenderse, pero el cerebro del joven parecía estar apagado, mas su corazón se partía en miles de cachos, indefenso y callado el muchacho se quedo.

Decepcionada por la reacción del chico tomo la palabra una vez más para solo decir.- Adiós Link.- Dicho esto la chica desapareció en una nube negra.

Link cayó sobre sus manos, esta vez el estaba al borde del llanto, ahora su cerebro ya activado se encontraba confuso y lo único que lograba obtener de él eran las palabras de Zelda repitiéndose una tras otra. –Idiota… soy un idiota.- murmuro.

Las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido, Zelda lo extrañaba, lo quería, así como el se enamoro de aquella linda chica que conoció hace ya tiempo, la vieja Zelda. En el corazón de Link una fiel ilusión le decía que la chica que le dirigió esas palabras era la misma Zelda de la que él se enamoro.

Ni una sola lágrima salió de sus ojos, se levanto y decidido empezó nuevamente la búsqueda de la princesa, esta vez sabía lo que diría.

Comenzó por salir del bosque, era tarde, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, mas eso no desanimo al rubio si no que lo motivo a buscar a la chica con más firmeza, pues en su imaginación la joven se encontraba sola bajo la lluvia sin nadie a su lado.

El castillo estaba de frente, pero no siguió el camino de regreso al confortable edificio si no que camino en dirección a las praderas. Corriendo entre el pasto mojado, sintiendo como su ropa le pesaba cada vez más por el agua, siguió buscando a la joven.

Pero después de un rato la lluvia era tan intensa que la visión del chico alcanzaba a solo un metro de distancia, sin remedio se fue a refugiar a donde un gran árbol conservaba seco el pasto debido a sus grandes ramas y su espesa cubierta de hojas.

Ahí vio algo que no se esperaba, Zelda esperaba a que la tormenta pasase cubierta en el mismo árbol. Curioso pero cierto, los jóvenes desconcertados por haberse encontrado tan pronto, después de la leve riña se sentían incómodos.

Zelda se abrazo a si misma, mirando el suelo, sintiéndose pequeña en la presencia de Link.

-Um…- Link suspiro antes de decir algo, pues cualquier cosa haría que la joven le mandara al carajo, se rasco la cabeza y tomo su fleco tratando de pensar en cómo empezar a hablar, sabía que le diría a la chica pero no sabía cómo obtener su atención de nuevo.

Por un momento le pareció que Zelda le observaba de reojo, hasta que vio que la chica abría un poco la boca. – ¡Achu!- Avergonzada la joven oculto su cara bajo su brillante cabello plateado.

Link miro con ternura a la chica y de la nada dijo. –Perdona Zelda…- Inmediatamente la chica le dirigió la mirada, sonrojada y sorprendida con lágrimas en los ojos. El chico se arrodillo, tomo la mano de la princesa con delicadeza y le dio un beso. –Vamos al castillo…-

-Pero aun está lloviendo.- Dijo la joven.

-Si, pero la intensidad ya no es la misma de hace unos minutos.- Sin soltar la mano de la chica avanzo rumbo al castillo.

Llegaron por la parte trasera, cruzaron la reja, los guardias seguían temerosos de la princesa, tomaron una distancia que les pareció segura y dejaron que el joven pasara sin problemas. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Ahí las jóvenes mucamas esperaban a por los jóvenes, en cuanto los vieron ambas se levantaron de la silla e hicieron una reverencia de bienvenida. Intentaron hablar con Link pero les ignoro, pasó por delante y siguió su camino a su alcoba.

Sin soltar a la princesa la metió a su cuarto, y le dijo con voz severa.-toma un baño antes de que te enfermes, yo esperare afuera.-

-Pero…-La chica intento replicar pero la mirada del joven basto para que obedientemente se metiera al baño.

Lentamente se desprendió de su ropa, Rose había preparado ya la tina antes de que llegaran, abochornada Zelda se sumergió en la tina. Con morbosidad la joven comenzó a imaginar que estaría haciendo Link en ese momento, la disculpa del joven le impedía pensar con claridad y de nuevo se sonrojo.

Paso un buen rato en silencio, no se oía ni pio de Link, le parecía muy sospechoso, salió de la tina y se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y de su cabello. Recordó que no podría usar el vestido pues seguramente seguía húmedo, lo toco con esperanza de que se hubiese secado en ese tiempo pero sus sospechas eran ciertas, no podía usar el mismo vestido. Se armo de coraje y salió del baño.

Observo la habitación, Link se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando a la dirección contraria del baño, a un lado del un vestido le esperaba, el chico al oír que la joven salía de su ducha dijo. –Ponte eso… no mirare.- Termino con voz baja.

Por primera vez la chica se vestía en silencio teniendo a Link en una habitación, no intento seducirlo ni burlarse de él, incluso sentía vergüenza de su cuerpo. Miraba de reojo al chico, con temor a que la viera vistiéndose. –Termine… puedes voltear.-

Link se levanto y fue directamente al otro extremo de la cama, tomo una toalla y dijo. –Sécate el cabello, o terminaras enferma aun así te hallas bañado.- Dicho esto comenzó a secar con cuidado la cabellera de la chica que en silencio permaneció.

-Listo.- Con mucho cariño Link dejo la toalla y miro a la chica.

-Um… gracias.- Dijo Zelda sin mirarlo.

Un silencio incomodo se interpuso entre los jóvenes.

Apretando los puños, Link tomo valor y dijo. –Yo… tam-tambien sentí algo e-ese día.- Se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. –Pero no me hizo ilusiones pues tu… eres una princesa y yo solo un simple plebeyo.- Admitió el joven con mucha vergüenza. –Creo que eres una encantadora chica… que merece algo más que a un simple pescador como yo.-

Zelda de nuevo parecía molesta, pero dejo que el chico continuara.

-Además no pensé que sintieras algo por mí… Y cuando te volví a ver no creí que en verdad fueras tú, me confundí. No podía admitir ni creer que una damita como tú hubiera cambiado tanto. Y hoy me doy cuenta de que jamás te conocí a fondo.- Agacho la mirada.

-Es algo difícil de explicar…- La chica tomo la palabra. –Cambie… porque, me sentía aprisionada, quise ser caprichosa por un día y me paso esto, termine con el cabello plateado y una actitud terrible. Pero sigo siendo yo…- Sus ojos azules se posaron en el chico. –Te extrañe… Yo creía que eras mi pr-principe azul.-

Otro silencio lleno la habitación, Zelda demostraba una vez más su lado tierno y penoso. Link por su parte siempre fue tímido.

Con la mano temblorosa tomo la mano de la joven que soltó un chillido de nervios al sentir el calor de Link. –Me gustas Zelda.-

La chica soltó otro chillido de vergüenza y dijo en voz cortada. –También me gustas Link.-

-Um…- El chico miro todo menos los ojos de la chica pues se sentía abochornado. – ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-

El rostro de la joven se ilumino y por primera vez soltaba una sonrisa inocente, con alegría dijo. – ¡Claro que quiero!-

-Ah pero tengo una condición…- Dijo el chico más seguro, pero su seguridad se esfumo inmediatamente y comenzó a tartamudear. –Qui-quiero serseryo.-

-¿Que?- La princesa parecía confundida.

-Quieroseryoquiendeelbeso.- Ahora el joven hablaba muy rápido.

La chica puso cara de "Dios santo que me quiere decir." Parecía ansiosa.

Link se mordió el labio, se acerco al oído de la joven y dijo en voz muy baja. –Quiero ser yo quien de el beso esta vez…-

Zelda sonrojada asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Cuando saldremos?- Pregunto tratando de distraer al chico de la vergonzosa propuesta que acababa de dar.

-Ah... mañana, hoy ya es demasiada tarde.-

-Ok, supongo que me iré a mi alcoba.- Dijo Zelda saliendo apresuradamente sin dejar que el chico se despidiera, corrió a su dormitorio sin mirar atrás, llego abrió la puerta y cerro de golpe.

Link sintiéndose un niño torpe se tiro a la cama con la cara tan roja como una manzana o una bomba a punto de explotar.

Unos minutos después escucho unas risitas de afuera, las escucho cada vez más cerca.

-ji ji- Debía ser Pandora.

-No lo puedo creer.- Debía ser la voz de Rose.

-Pobre crio…- Dijeron ambas.

-¡Cállense por una vez en su vida!- Pidió Link sin modales, sin destapar su cara.

-No pudo pedirle a la princesa que fuera su novia que chulada.- Dijo Rose.

-Que lastima… yo lo quería para mi.- Dijo Pandora.

-Si es una lástima pudimos haberlo compartido, un día tu y uno yo.- Comento Rose.

-¡¿Pero y el domingo mi querida Rose?!-

-Ese para las dos.- Lo soluciono muy práctica la rubia.

Link no soporto oír más y dijo. –Yo soy quien decide a quien pertenezco.-

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta.- Dijeron ambas. –Pff Zelda se gano al crio lindo.-

-Que lastima.- Repitió Pandora.

-Si… En fin ¿Quieres ir a por el jardinero escuche que es muy lindo y detallista?- Dijo Rose como si Link no existiera.

Boquiabierto por el descaro de las mucamas Link sintió el rechazo inmediato.

-Está bien vamos.- Dijo Pandora, pero no se fue sin rematar a Link. –El no es un crio.-

Cerraron la puerta, dejando a Link completamente solo.- Esas arpías…- murmuro, miro a la ventana y ahora el joven se sentía inquieto por una nueva cuestión… ¿A dónde llevaría a Zelda?

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Soltó el chico desesperado. Nunca pensó a donde llevarla. –Estoy muerto.- Gimió el chico.

Pronto llego la hora de cenar y no bajo, Link dormido se quedo a pesar de sentirse intranquilo por la cita de mañana.

Zelda sola ceno que igualmente se abrumada por todos los acontecimientos del día. Pero la chica no podía evitar sonreír (perturbadoramente) al recordar la confesión del chico. Se fue a dormir algo preocupada por Link pues no la acompaño a cenar, pero contuvo sus ganas de ir al cuarto y se dirigió a la cama como niña buena.

Al día siguiente Zelda estaba despierta desde las 5 am. Pues una pesadilla no la dejaba dormir, se oculto bajo sus cobijas y procuro no mirar afuera, aunque en un momento sintió tanta curiosidad y salió de su cómodo escondite, miro al armario con terror y lo abrió.

La pregunta más común de una mujer surgía en su cabeza. -¿Qué demonios debería usar hoy?- Dijo con coraje. – ¿Debería usar algo escotado o algo simple e inocente?- Pensó. – ¡Pero qué tonterías digo si ya me ha visto casi desnuda…!- Se jalo el cabello pensando. –Pero eso no significa que deba ir en ropa intima… ¿Acaso pensara que soy una fácil?- Comenzó a negar con la cabeza. –Lo intente seducir tantas veces que seguramente ya no se éxito al verme.- La joven comenzaba a perder el control, tiraba los vestidos de un lado al otro. Hasta que una loca idea llego a su mente fue al baño y arranco de golpe la cortina de su bañera, era color azul claro como sus ojos, tomo una aguja y comenzó a coser frenéticamente.

Mientras tanto Link dormía pacíficamente sin saber qué clase de locura pasaba en el cuarto de Zelda.

Dos horas después la chica se daba por satisfecha con su nuevo vestido, rápidamente se fue a bañar, lleno la tina con perfumes y sales para la ocasión, diez minutos después se encontraba frente al espejo intentando peinarse, de pronto por la desesperación pensó en cuanto odiaba su cabello plateado. "Era mucho más bello cuando era rubio, no que ahora es este asqueroso color plateado que hace que me ve como una abuela.- Pensó en cortar el desdichado cabello, pero si lo hacía ahora estaría pelona, pensó con más claridad y dejo en paz su cabello, solo lo sujeto con una coleta simple, se vistió y salió triunfante después de 1 hora.

Link por su parte se despertó a las 7 en punto, se baño en diez minutos, se cambio en un minuto y se hizo pato durante 20 minutos más.

Zelda ya se encontraba en la entrada esperando a su cita, sus mucamas le hacían compañía, Link al llegar y ver a las 3 jóvenes reunidas casi le da un infarto, pero al ver que Rose y Pandora por fin se comportaban se relajo y le dirigió la palabra a Zelda. B-buenos días…- Agacho la mirada con un ligero rubor.

Zelda a su vez contesto. –Buenos días.- Sonrojada pero feliz.

-Vamos.- Le tendió la mano a la chica que con mucho gusto tomo, caminaron hacia las afueras, Link recordó que no tenía ningún plan y se puso nervioso nuevamente, procuro no demostrarlo frente a su acompañante.

Volteo de reojo solo por curiosidad y vio como las mucamas de Zelda se burlaban de él y le hacían señas, incluso logro entender que le llamaban "crio" nuevamente. Molesto miro al frente nuevamente, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la palma de su mano, miro a la derecha donde la joven sonriente jugueteaba con su mano.

Nada le podría arruinar el momento, ni el día, pues esa sonrisa le llenaba el corazón de alegría.


End file.
